1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for aligning an object corresponding to an image or text on an object corresponding to a page of an electronic album, displaying the object in a list, and editing layout thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional information processing apparatus allows a user to align an object such as a thumbnail image on an application window and display the object in a list, and then, using a pointing device, to drag and drop the object to change a display order of the objects. At this time, while the user is dragging the object, the information processing apparatus informs the user of a destination by changing a color of a frame of the destination when the object is dropped at a place where the object is dragged.
However, even when the color of the frame is conventionally changed, due to a plurality of frames disposed close to each other, or due to a picture or a color of background where the frame is disposed or a shape and a color of the object to be dragged, the user has had difficulty to instinctively find the destination of the object.